


L'embuscade

by magicalmaud



Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Afghanistan, Ambush, Death, Gen, Hurt Jay Halstead, War, Whump
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:25:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23360134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicalmaud/pseuds/magicalmaud
Summary: Quel est donc l'événement qui a tant traumatisé Jay et Mouse en Afghanistan ? Pourquoi, et comment s'en sont-ils sortis quand leurs amis y sont restés ?
Relationships: Greg "Mouse" Gerwitz & Jay Halstead
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	L'embuscade

\- Tous les six, vous serez dans le véhicule de tête. Vous connaissez la chanson, vous êtes chargés de sécuriser la route. Faites attention aux IED, les gars ont déjà fait un tour ce matin mais on n'est jamais sûrs de rien. Halstead, Tu prends le premier quart à la mitrailleuse, Vous changez toutes les heures. Comme d'habitude, restez concentrés sur la route, il faut que ces prisonniers arrivent à la base avant la nuit. Départ dans 20 minutes.

\- Oui m'sieur

\- Et les gars, faites attention à vous

\- Comme toujours m'sieur.

Toute l'unité se prépara dans une routine qu'ils connaissaient bien, chacun vérifiait que son voisin n'avait rien oublié. Tout le monde fût prêt en quelques minutes et la bande d'amis alla attendre le départ autour de leur Humvee. Mouse rejoignait le centre de contrôle pour vérifier une dernière fois la route sur le images des drones quand le téléphone de James se mit à vibrer. L'homme le montra à ses amis et tous se réunirent autour de lui.

\- Hey ! Coucou Mary ! Comment ça va à la maison ?

\- Moi ça va super. Et vous tout se passe bien ?

\- On est tous pressés de rentrer pour rencontrer le p'tit monstre.

\- Vous savez qu'il n'est pas encore né hein ?

\- Justement Mary, on veut que tous les oncles du petit soient là à sa naissance.

\- J'espère que vous pourrez. 

L'agitation commençait à monter, tous les soldats avaient été briefés et leur départ était imminent.

\- Bon mon amour, je dois te laisser, on part en opération. J'essaie de te rappeler ce soir d'accord ?

\- Très bien, je vais aller me coucher alors. Les gars, faites attention à lui pour moi.

\- Comme toujours Mary.

\- Bon salut tout le monde. Soyez prudents.

\- Toi aussi, prends soin de notre futur bébé, je t'aime.

\- Je t'aime aussi.

L'unité se mit à taquiner le futur papa mais Mouse les interrompit en revenant:  
\- Messieurs dames, on est partis, n'oubliez pas les distances de sécurité, et roulez doucement mais sûrement. 

Ce fut l'effervescence pendant une dizaine de secondes, puis plus rien. Chacun était prêt à remplir son rôle pour faire en sorte que ce convoi arrive à temps à destination.

Jay était définitivement le plus exposé de cette escapade, mais cela ne le dérangeait pas. Au bout de près d'une heure de route, l'attention des soldats commençait à se relâcher et ils recommencèrent à parler. Tout à coup, Jay hurla :

\- Sniper !!!

La mitrailleuse ne fût pas très utile à Jay car aussitôt vu, le tireur avait disparu.

\- Il est où ?

\- Euh, il était sur le toit à 10h, mais je ne le vois plus.

\- Tu l'as touché ?

\- Non, je ne crois pas.

Après un rapide contact radio avec la base, Mouse redémarra le Humvee et le convoi continua sur sa lancée, pensant que c'était un tireur isolé. James déclara avoir un mauvais pressentiment. Jay se tut mais partageait sa sensation. 

Une explosion plus loin sur la route qu'ils empruntaient leur donna raison. Le sang de garçons ne fit qu'un tour quand Jay contacta la base avec sa radio:

\- Une embuscade ! Envoyez nous des renforts !

À peine eut-il prononcé ces mots que des tireurs firent irruption sur les toits environnants. Ils visaient le premier véhicule, car c'était celui qui devait protéger les autres, donc être vide de prisonniers. Toute l'unité passa les extrémités de leurs armes dans les vitres entrouvertes du véhicule, mais ils n'était pas de taille à lutter. 

Les véhicules suivants avaient changé d'itinéraire, afin de sécuriser les prisonniers. L'équipe était alors livrée à elle même. 

Bien vite, les soldats furent amenés à sortir du Humvee car Les talibans se rapprochaient dangereusement sans qu'ils puissent les arrêter. Mouse fut le premier à ouvrir sa portière et commença à tirer tout autour de lui. Il avait touché au moins une dizaine d'ennemis quand il s'effondra.

\- Mouse ?!

\- Je suis touché ! C'est ma jambe.

\- Remonte dans ce putain de Humvee !

Voyant que Mouse ne bougeait pas, Jay sortit par le portière arrière et tira son ami de toutes ses forces dans le véhicule. James lui fit un garot et commença à s'occuper de sa blessure alors que les quatres autres hommes sortirent simultanément du Humvee et se déployèrent stratégiquement.

\- Ils sortent d'où ceux là ?!

Chris s'effondra derière Jay, qui essuyait toujours des tirs. Il traîna son ami derière le véhicule, mais ils étaient attaqués de tous les côtés. Chris ne répondait plus, et Jay avait déjà plusieurs balles logées dans son gilet. Il réclama à la radio :

\- Ils arrivent ces renforts ?! On va tous crever ici !

\- On fait ce qu'on peut Halstead.

\- On a déjà au moins deux blessés graves !

\- Tenez bon, mettez vous à couvert quelque part.

\- On est au milieu de la route ! Ils nous canardent de tous les côtés !

Un bruit que Jay ne connaissait que trop bien vint perturber leur échange. La voix étouffée de James lui parvînt.

\- LANCE ROQUETTE ! A COUVERT !

Jay se jeta le plus loin possible et tira Chris de toutes ses forces. 

BAM.

L'impact était assourdissant. Les oreilles de Jay sifflaient. Du sang coulait le long de son cou mais Jay ne pouvait pas trouver sa blessure.

La roquette était tombée juste à côté du véhicule, qui était en feu. Dans un dernier murmure, Chris souffla:

\- James...

Cela suffit pour sortir Jay de son état de choc. Il tituba jusqu'aux portes du Humvee et voulu faire sortir ses amis avant que le véhicule explose, mais James, fidèle à son habitude, privilégia son patient et poussa Mouse vers Jay. Le véhicule explosa au même instant.

\- James non !

Mouse, qui semblait plus lucide que Jay malgré sa blessure, retint son ami qui se précipitait vers les flammes. Dans la carcasse de la voiture, on pouvait voir le corps brûler. Jay regarda autour de lui, deux de ses frères d'armes manquaient encore à l'appel.

\- Alex ? Ethan ?

Pas de réponse. Jay contourna le véhicule en feu et tomba à genoux quand il vit les restes de ses frères, décapités par la roquette. 

Les talibans semblaient avoir battu en rentrait car trois minutes plus tard, un hélicoptère se posa sur le toît le plus proche des garçons. Mouse était à peine conscient quand des médecins de guerre le prirent en charge. Jay était paralysé, il n'arrivait pas à détacher ses yeux de ses frères tombés. Deux soldats durent le tirer et le trainer jusqu'à l'hélicoptère où il perdit connaissance.


End file.
